Memories
by ishimarus
Summary: His name is Jack Ryan and he was born to do great things. His name is Atlas Fontaine and he was his downfall. (au where jack is ryans son and atlas is fontaines and forbidden love blah blah blah)
1. new beginnings

Jack shifted the bags of honey again into the crook of his arm, speeding up his pace and trying to get to the metro in time before it got too crowded.

He sighed as he tried to push his way through the crowd and almost instantly running into someone's back and falling flat in the process.

That someone who just happened to be Atlas Fontaine.

_The_ Atlas Fontaine.

The same Atlas who he was not supposed to talk to under any circumstances because, and Jack can quote, "The Fontaines are barbaric fools who run amuck amongst MY city and they are to not be trusted."

Yet here Jack was, flat on his ass and grabbing onto the other boys hand.

_He was so screwed._

"Woah there boyo! Are you okay?" His voice was deep and his smile bright.

Jack was _so_ screwed.

"Yeah," He smiled back, grabbing his hand and heaving himself up and dusting off his pants. He checked his precious cargo and turned to face the other. "I'm really sorry for running into you like that. I was just in such a hurry and I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"Breathe mate! It's okay, it was just an accident. They happen all the time."

Jack stopped and blushed, shifting the bag again and nodding. "Yeah. It was just an accident."

The two stand for a bit in awkward silence waiting for a relief. Thankfully the Metro pulled in, the doors opening as people swarmed in and out of the doors.

The pair managed to grab the last open seat, Jack sighing in relief as he plopped down.

"So..." Atlas started as the machine lugged forward, "Is Arcadia your favorite place in Rapture or..." He trailed off, looking expectantly at Jack.

In turn he nodded and smiled fondly. "For as long as I could remember. I think it has something to do with the plants. It's just so soothing and calm. Why do you ask?"

Atlas shakes his head softly, "I see you there a lot."

"You watch me?" Jack asks with mild curiosity and mortification, but Atlas is hasty to clear up any misunderstandings.

"No! No! I just work there and I see you and I dunno..." He trails off, his face slightly red.

'I'm totally screwed.'

The rest of the ride passes in a comfortable silence broken by the screeching of brakes.

"Well this is my stop," He gestures to the opening doors and stands, Atlas following suit.

He offers to walk him home, the other of the two smiling thoughtfully.

He let himself and Atlas in, eyes wandering to the bright yellow sticky on the fridge.

'_Jack, I won't be able to make dinner. Working late in Hephaestus. -Father_'

The younger snorted, ripping up the note and throwing it away. Honestly the note sounded so generic it didn't even affect him.

He turned to Atlas and smiled, "So, dinner and a movie?"

The movie they had chosen wasn't half bad, considering it was written by that lunatic artist Cohen, and also considering Jack could even remember a second of what happened. He was too busy staring at Atlas. Trying to get a feel for him. To figure him out.

Why was he being so _nice_? Their fathers were sworn enemies! This just made no sense to Jack, but he tried to not show his irritation. His reserves breaking when Atlas had asked him another question about the movie and something 'he didn't understand'.

"Why are you being so nice to me? How come you don't hate me?" He turned to the other boy expecting an answer about how all of this was some joke. But instead all he got was a blank stare.

"I'm sorry?"

Jack nearly exploded with irritation.

"You heard me!" He said, suddenly turning indignant, poking his finger in Atlas's chest.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Our fathers are literally at each other's throats if you haven't noticed!"

Atlas stepped back, looking hurt.

"I just-"

"You just what? Played this as some kind of joke? Is that what it is?"

"If you would let me finish-"

"Go ahead then! Go ahead and tell me why? Or do you need time to make up the lie? You stupid-"

"If would even let me get a word in edgewise!" He roared over the smaller, making him shrink even more.

Atlas stepped back as his eyes bore into Jack.

"You think I'm doing this all as a joke or some bet? You think I didn't actually want to spend time with you? If you haven't noticed by now I don't give two fucks about our fathers or whose throat they're at. Do you want me to be honest with you? At first yeah I hated your guts, all the things my Pop had told me about your family I expected you to be Satan in the flesh. But then I saw you today and I actually thought to give you a chance and get to know you, regardless of what I heard. And I actually liked you! I wanted to spend more time with you and get to know you." He paused to take a breath, his voice dropping.

"I actually liked you." He repeated, shaking his head.

Jack stood, legs locked and mind spinning.

"Atlas...I" He tried to form words but nothing would come out.

Regret was in him now. Regret for doubting him. He had done just what his father had told him, to not trust him. So why didn't he feel satisfied? Answers were not provided but a feeling of instinct to lean forward and kiss the other on the cheek, stepping back amazed at himself.

"I like you too."

It was if time had stopped. It felt like they were the only two who existed in the underwater city.

Jacks soft breath ghosted across Atlas's face as he held Jack and pulled him closer, their lips finally meeting. It felt like sparks were set off as they shifted and locked together, intertwining fingers and stepping blindly onto Jacks front steps, parting when they need air and need to go home.

"I had a nice time tonight," He started, still not letting go of his hand.

Atlas nodded, embracing the other and leaving a whispered "We should do it again."

And with that, he was gone.

Jack was _so_ screwed.


	2. tried-and-true

Jacks days became much more interesting once he had allowed Atlas into his life and though he would never let himself admit it, he was starting to fall in love.

Of course his father didn't know about the two's budding relationship but it was easy to keep it secret when he was never really around, only to check up on Jack every now and again to see if all was going well, if he needed any money and so on.

But he didn't focus on the negative, instead on how sweet Atlas was, bringing him flowers when Jack would visit him in Arcadia, coming to visit him at home and though it was rare, taking him on a date.  
Jack understood why they didn't go out that much but it still hurt him to watch other couples in the streets kissing and hugging and holding hands with no care in the world. It made him even a tad bit jealous but he knew that there were risks so he tried not to stress it.

Their secret meetings were not the only thing that made Jack nervous, but the fact that there were gossipers all across the city, just _waiting, salivating _at the idea of bringing down the prodigal son.

Jack sighed as he tried not to let his thoughts get to him. Currently he was waiting for Atlas to come over so they could relax. He hadn't seen him all week and his worries were starting to kick in when he still hadn't seen him earlier at the flower shop.

The sound of banging at his front door startled him and he quickly ran to open it, completely shocked when he saw Atlas.  
"Atlas? Why are you banging on the door what happened-"  
"Let me in. Right. Now."  
He looked angry, and his tall form which already towered over Jack stood even taller as he hunched his shoulders and tried to act inconspicuous, anger clearly visible in his eyes.

Jack gaped as he quickly moved to the side and let him in.

As soon as he was inside he shut the door and stormed into the living room with Jack quickly following suit.

"Is everything okay?" He timidly asks, trying not to upset him further.

"No Jack! Everything is not _okay_!" He snaps bitterly as he mocks the younger boy,  
"What the hell is this?" he asks as he shoves a crumpled photograph into the others hand.

"What the hell is what...?" Jacks mumble trails off as he holds the photo up, trying to get a good look.

It takes him a moment but when he realizes just what it is he nearly faints, hot bile rising in his throat as he stares at it.

In his hand sits a photograph of Atlas and Jack, kissing on the night of their first official date.

His entire body feels like it's on fire and all he can hear is ringing in his ears as he struggles to breathe.  
"Where did you get this? Who took this?" Is all he can ask as he sits down and cradles his head in his hands. Just when things had gotten good they were ripped straight from his hands. He just wanted to be normal for once, to _feel _normal, to do what the others did like going to the movies and dating, but seeing just who he was associated with scared others away. But not Atlas, and Jack was so sure that they could have made it work.

He was starting to rely on his instincts too much. He was getting careless. Carelessness was the demise of everyone and it hit Jack then that he needed to get his guard back up.

Lost in his thought he ignored him as Atlas rambled on about how he got the photo.  
"The paps. The _fucking _paps. I was just on my way over here when one of them pulls me to the side and gives me that thing, telling me if I wanted it to stop I'd have to pay him. I gave him everything I had in my pockets and he promised there wouldn't be any more pictures so long as we 'watched ourselves'. The fucking _nerve_ of that guy. We can't let him get away with this, we need to-"

"Stop." Jack whispers, cutting Atlas off in the process.

"But Jack, we can't let them think that they can just control us! We are our _own _people! We deserve to have the same rights as everyone else! It's only fair!"

At the mention of being fair, Jack snaps.

"Life is not _fair_ Atlas! It never will be for us. We lost the right to be normal the day we came into the damned city! The day we were born we had everything set up for us! Who we are supposed to be, who we marry, what decisions we make, _all of that _is decided for us, fair or not."  
His eyes tear up as he stands and slowly walks to Atlas, grabbing his hand. "We don't have a choice. We have to stop seeing each other."

"What are you saying?" Atlas chokes out, eyes widening as he prays Jack isn't serious.

"For both of our safety, we need to stop this, before it gets dangerous."  
"It was dangerous the moment we laid eyes on each other."  
Jack is taken back at his words.

"I can't believe you. Why would you say that? You mean so much to me and you just-, you act as if you actually want to follow in your fathers' steps."

His entire body feels as if it's on fire at his accusing words.  
"How _dare _you say that?! That is bullshit and you know it! I would rather DIE than go what he goes through. I want to be able to be around you without worrying if one of us is going to get harmed, to hold your hand when we go out, to go on _actual _dates without worrying who saw us. To kiss you with no worry in the world. To love you like others get to love. I want that so much but I know I will never be able to have it, and I would rather be lonely than to see you hurt. I love you too much to let that happen."

He sniffles and wipes his eyes but when a realization from earlier hits him he pushes the other away.

"What's your deal?" Atlas shouts, an unreadable mix of emotions on his face.  
"My deal? What's _yours_? Huh? Every time I went to see you, you were gone! And then I hear from someone that you were on a _raid?!_Planned and set out by your father! Atlas you could have been killed! Killed, Atlas!"  
"Baby," he coos, trying to get Jack under control. "Calm down, it wasn't anything serious, just a little bust down at the docks. No one was hurt. I promise."

"But-" He puts a finger to the other boys lips silencing as he continues.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you this week, but I couldn't raise any suspicions by declining my pops request for me to go. It was decided that the best way to keep you safe was to not let you know anything. I don't know how it slipped out where I was but it wasn't supposed to. And believe me, I want the same thing as you, but I'm tired of just wanting and never getting to have it. Especially when I finally found the person I want to share it with. I'm sorry I accused you of acting like your dad; I had no right to say that, I was angry. I love you, Jack, so, so much and I want to be able to let you know that, to let others know that. It's the only thing I truly want. "

The silence begins to eat away at the pair as they stand in the foyer, Jack holding onto Atlas and trying to get his breathing under control.  
"You really mean it? You love me?"  
He smiles.  
"Of course I do, never loved someone so much in my entire life."

Jack smiles too, pulling away just a tiny bit.  
"Come on, let's go lie down, I'm tired."  
Atlas nods and they slowly walk to Jack's room, their heads now clear and hearts set.


	3. let us take care of it

Even though the paparazzi told Atlas he would let up on the pictures he knew deep down inside it wasn't true, but come on! Give the guy some slack! This was _the _juiciest story of the century and he was determined to get his hands on some cash.

In all actuality he had intended to keep his word, to stop messing with the poor kids and instead go back to his daily job of stalking Fontaine's apartment, but when the seriousness of the entire situation hit him he knew that he couldn't just let this one slide, so he told the kid just what he intended to do.  
Well, not exactly _all_ of it per se, just enough to get him riled up and begging to do anything, as he had put it, to not let the pictures get out. He offered to empty his entire wallet and when the son of one of the richest men in Rapture offers to empty his wallet you don't just second guess the situation.

But he had priorities, and by priorities he meant what to do with the pictures...

* * *

"So someone has been taking pictures of you and Atlas? How long has this been going on for?"

Jack sighs and looks around, taking in the décor of the record store. Shelves of different shapes and sizes line the walls, music memorabilia from over the years littered whatever open space was left; records with all different kinds of genres and artists were packed like sardines into each shelf, organized alphabetically and by the years. Silas didn't joke around when it came to his records.

"I don't know, but it must have been a while because one of them was from our_ first date_, and that was months ago! He even threatened to show them to my father! If he were to see them or find out about them there's no telling what he would do! This whole situation is just so nerve-racking."

He leans against the counter and props himself up with his elbow.  
"What would _you _do if you were in my shoes? Huh?"  
It's a moment before he realizes Kyle never replies to him and he becomes impatient as he repeats himself for what has to be the third time today.  
"Sorry! Sorry! I just need to put this last record away..."  
Kyle starts, hesitating for a second as he finally finds the spot and shoves it in, nodding in satisfaction when he's done.  
"And well, I can't really tell you, seeing as how I would never be in that much trouble just for kissing Silas in public. It's a whole different level with you and Atlas, though, you two kiss in public and all of a sudden the entire city shuts down on account of a 'terrorist act' or some kind of made up bull by Ryan." He scoffs, quickly adding a "No offense, by the way."

Jack rolls his eyes, "None taken. And it kind of is, just imagine what would happen if Cohen caught wind about you two. It's bad enough he stalks your every move and tries to claim you as his own, but the fact that you date his least favorite 'disciple' does make it almost as bad. Like imagine how he would react, what he would do!"

Just then Silas comes strolling out of the backroom carrying a box of posters.  
"Well first off, Cohen can shove it, that's what he can do, second of all sugar, it sounds like you are in some deep, deep shit." He drops the box on the counter with a bang just for emphasis. Wiping his hands together to get rid of the dust he adds, "And by the way, I'm only his least favorite 'cause I'm the prettiest."

Both Jack and Kyle snort.

"Nice of you to join the pity party, want a snack?" He's being sarcastic but apparently Silas doesn't catch on, or he doesn't want to; Jack going with the latter.  
He politely declines him with a, "No thanks, I had a heavy lunch." leading him to then point to Kyle's ass with a wink and a thumbs up.

Kyle blushes and reaches to smack Silas. "Oh grow up you pervert!"

Jack laughs. "Just once I'd like for one of our conversations to not be about Kyle's ass, please? Is that too much for a man to ask?"

"Considering who you're asking this of, yes." Kyle answers him with a sympathetic smile.

"Well how can you blame me? It's just so nice and big and round and-"  
He's interrupted by the bell on the door ringing as it opens and Jack silently thanks whatever god is above that he doesn't finish his statement. He would really be better off not knowing about the sexual adventures involving Silas and Kyle's ass.

"I don't know what I just walked into and I don't even think I want to."

"Atlas!" Kyle chirps, reaching over the counter for a quick hug. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Well I'll be damned, if it ain't the man of the hour, Atlas! We were just talking about you!" Silas leans in for a hug also, the other hugging him back with a smile as he leans over to kiss Jack.

He departs from Silas with a clap on the shoulder and chuckles. "Oh really? Because I don't remember myself being in the category of 'big and round'."  
"Well," Jacks starts with a small laugh, "we were at first but then somehow got onto the subject of Kyle's ass and Silas making a meal of it when you so gracefully made an appearance."

"Almost yelled at ya to look at the damn closed sign on the door before Kyle announced just who was walking in." Silas mumbles, pushing the poster box aside as he hops up to sit on the counter.

"So, what's this I hear about you and Jack's personal stalker?"

"Christ…" He sighs, exasperated, rubbing his face. "Well remember how I told you about the old guy who had been stalking my floor? The one my old man tried to take out?"

Everyone nods, Silas looking up from his flaming fingers and affirms for him.

"Well, yeah, what about him? Didn't you say he got away or somethin'?"

"Supposedly he did, but the bastards back, and he's the guy stalking me an' Jack!"

Kyle gasps, "No way! You're joking!"

"Nah," Atlas shakes his head, "One hundred percent sure, as serious as a heart attack. This is that same guy! An' what's worse is he isn't letting up; saw him outside my floor again with that damn camera of his!"

"Well, what're you gonna do?" Kyle asks timidly, knowing Atlas had a short temper when it came to sensitive subjects like his personal matters.

Atlas sighs and sweeps his hair away from his eyes. "Dunno, not like I can call a hit on him again, he could snitch! An' I'm sure as hell not going to pay him again, s'not like I can every time he shows up, I would be broke!"

"I got an idea," Silas claps his hands together. "I could get 'im for you!"  
Kyle eyes him suspiciously. "What do you mean, _get him_?"

"I could scare him off, or uh, if you want kill him? Not that hard when it's me and 'Mr. Muscles over here against some old dude."  
Putting emphasis on his statement he leans over and grabs at Atlas's biceps, causing him to laugh and swat him away.

Despite the joking banter the entire store is deathly silent, Kyle and Jack trading incredulous looks while Atlas laughs to himself, shaking his head.  
"You're a damn madman, Cobb. But, I guess if you're really up for it I _could_ help."

Considering the fact that Atlas and Silas are talking up a murder right in front of him and Kyle as if its regular business kind of makes Jack want to scream at them as to what the hell is going on, but decides on instead letting Kyle handle it seeing as he's about to burst.

Even though this is a serious situation it has to be the funniest thing Jack has ever witnessed.

"You-you two can't be serious! You could get into serious trouble!" Kyle shouts, nearly losing it and catching a fit, stuttering and going on about "The police could catch you! You could be locked up in some cell or dungeon under the city for years and we'd never know what happened!"  
Jack laughs to himself but when Kyle finally looks to him for support he cuts the shit, actually getting serious and nodding.  
"Kyle's right, guys, you can't just murder the poor guy over this! Be rational for a second!"

Both Silas and Atlas give him a look as if he's the one planning on murdering someone.  
"Rational?" Atlas starts, Silas finishing his statement for him. Sometimes he wonders if the two were twins who got separated at birth. They're every bit alike, and even act as if they were related.  
"Jack, this man is planning on showing these to your father, with the intent o' gettin' your ass into deep trouble! Hell this could make 'im mad enough he'd send you on up topside to live by yourself! You have to let us take care of this!"

His southern drawl gets heavier as he goes on and he has to stop himself from getting too angry, this time Atlas taking over for him.  
"Baby, look, I just don't want something bad to happen to you over this is all. You and Kyle just let us handle it okay? Everything will be just fine. Got it?"

The two eye the other pair wearily, eventually relenting with a muttered, "Fine, just don't do anything too stupid, and stay out of trouble, please?"

The friends grin at each other and then back to their respective partners.  
"Sugar please," Silas laughs, "When do we _ever_ get into trouble?"

Jack isn't really sure whether he should be worried for them or the other guy.

* * *

Kyle gets a call later on that night while he and Jack are sitting in his apartment, Jack reading a book silently and Kyle going over some sheet music Cohen gave him to practice when he hears the shrill ringing.

Groaning, he stands up and stretches like a cat, once he feels his back pop he finally stands straight, making his way to the phone.

"Hello?" He answers a yawn on the tip of his tongue.  
Jack looks over. "Who on earth could be calling at," he stops to look at the clock, "11:30 at night?"  
Kyle holds up a finger, signaling him to wait until he could hear someone talk.

"Hey boy-o!" 'It's Atlas' he mouths to him when he makes his way to the receiver also.  
Jacks eyes narrow at the phone as Kyle shrugs his shoulders with an 'I don't really know' kind of frown.

He listens on anyways, even with Jack giving him an evil eye the whole time.

"Me and Silas tried calling Jack but he didn't answer, so we figured he was at home with you. He's there, right?"  
Kyle looks to Jack and nods, confirming his hunch. "Yeah he's here with me, what's up?"  
Jack raises an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing really! Just wanted to let you two know we got the guy. There's absolutely nothing to worry about anymore."

Kyle blanches and nearly faints, grabbing Jack for support. Seeing as how Jack literally knows nothing he becomes slightly annoyed at the entire situation, wondering just what the actual fuck has Kyle so spooked. But then he readily quips that come on; this is Kyle he's talking about. Just a shark floating by one of the windows in the metro stations had him hanging onto anything nearby for life.

"You did _not_! I-I just, no! How could you even think that I would just-no!" He has this look on his face that tells Jack 'I think your boyfriend is bullshitting me but I'm not sure.' He tries not to laugh, still silently watching him handle the phone situation.

Suddenly there's a rustling sound on the other end of the receiver and muffled arguing, eventually it stops and Silas is the one talking.  
"Kyle? Listen, sweetheart, we're fine, I'm fine, everything's fine, alright? Now I'm gonna need for ya to get some towels ready because me and my buddy Atlas here are soaked and smell like absolute garbage, and would really appreciate a nice warm bath and the ability to _not _smell like horseshit, okay? We'll be there in a bit, thanks for being such a doll, love ya!"

He hangs up.

He looks up to meet Jack's questioning gaze. "We need towels, and lots of 'em."

"Oh god." He can only mutter.

* * *

Nearly an hour has passed by when they finally hear a knock at the door, Jack getting up to greet them.

"You go ahead and get the bath ready, I need to deal with these two idiots and see what they've gotten themselves into."  
Kyle nods fervently, quickly running to the bathroom.

Jack's nose isn't prepared for the smell that it meets when he opens the door. Immediately he holds it closed with his index finger and thumb, getting a good look at the two men on Kyle's doorstep.  
"Just what the hell happened, exactly? You two smell like raw sewage, fish, and death."  
They both share a knowing grin and look back at Jack.

"Let's just say they won't be shipping out just fish down at the Fisheries anytime soon."

Jack feels himself become nauseous.  
"I think I'm going to be sick."


	4. suspicions

_Okay, yes, hello. I never really gave myself an introduction on here but I'm the author and I am sooooo sorry for such the long wait! I've been replaying each game recently and taking notes because I really wanted to get every detail down to a T so I thank you guys for sticking around (also writers block is the worssttt). Honestly I didn't even think that this little 'au' or 'series' or whatever you wanna call it would actually get as much attention as it has so I thank you all for that! _  
**  
There's some stuff I wanna address before things go farther so please bear with me if this gets too long!**

Wait I'm sorry if this is a dumb question..but what Atlas are you talking about? Like what does he look like?

(This was a question asked on my ao3)

_In the first game the picture his audio diaries have. That's my ideal Atlas (even if there is a brand new character design of him)_  
_The reason I say that is because bs1 Atlas was more youthful looking and was just overall cuter to me so I like him more. So yeah imagine that Atlas!_

_Also, I wanna apologize for anyone being too out of character, I try to keep them in but it's not that easy when you have to take one and break him down into two people, and you never really get a feel for Jack because he's basically a puppet so I kind of took him as sometimes being the voice of reason but also a selfish crybaby and ran with it, haha! Regarding Silas and Kyle it goes the same. The fandom has Silas as being a "smooth southern bad boy" and I like that so I stuck with that; Kyle also being a voice of reason, but moreover sometimes timid and shocked by Silas and Atlas's "barbarity". Of course Andrew Ryan is "all work and no play no time for family but I still kinda love you" business dad and Fontaine the "serious but also understanding but also really scary mob boss kinda guy"._  
_To be honest my characterization is a mess but it's worked so far!_

_Well, that was a long and overdue introduction, but I hope you enjoy!_

_-Dana _

_**ALSO A HUGE THANK U TO MORGAN FOR HELPING ME EDIT THIS AT 2 AM. SHE IS SERIOUSLY THE BEST. _

* * *

Sometimes Atlas almost felt bad when he had to do this.

Keyword _almost. _

Seriously, people should cut the guy some slack! Smuggling contraband was hard enough, but keeping the information from your very nosy and very suspicious boyfriend was an entire different level of hell. So when someone decided to just run their stupid mouths and have him in a frenzy of tears and snotty noses, well, then that 'almost' became nearly minute.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the kid to death (more than he'd actually like to admit_)_ but for Christ's sake! He acted like he was the guy's mother! Not to mention the fact what he was doing was very much illegal and would most definitely bring Jack home if he were to find out. Terrorist groups against Andrew Ryan surely wouldn't be so understanding towards his son, so it was best if Jack was left in the dark about Atlas's activities.

If Atlas was being honest with himself then he really didn't feel that bad about the task at hand at all.

When he was called into his father's office he was told in a very slow drawl that, "It looks like we have some rats in our little..._organization_. Would you please be so kind as to exterminate them for me, please son?" Atlas was more than happy to oblige him.

That is, until he saw just who the 'rat' was.

His father's words passed through his mind. "_Rats are never good, even if they're close to you..."_

* * *

"Oh, Johnny...what'd they do to ya..?" Said rat was tied to a chair in the middle of one of the freezers in the Fisheries. The surrounding cold seeping right down to his bones causing him to shake uncontrollably.

Atlas leaned forward and gently caressed his face. He was nearly dead; he looked dirty, beaten, busted lip dry with blood and one eye swollen shut. His once blooming, pink mouth was now completely blue and the color seemed to spread like a slow, icy poison through the rest of his shivering body. Atlas had never seen him look so weak.

"A-Atlas..? Oh thank god y-ya here! You gotta help me-"

"Help you?!" Johnny flinched at the sudden outburst. "W-What's this I hear about you telling everyone my b-business? You know I got half the m-mind to just shoot you right now!" Atlas tried his hardest to keep his voice from quavering against the consuming chill of the freezer. Honestly, his dad _seriously_ needed to pick a new interrogation spot. This was just getting ridiculous. How the hell was Atlas supposed to look menacing and intimidating when he was freezing his balls off?

"B-but Al! W-We're best friends! You gotta help me out I didn't- didn't tell everyone, just that Jack kid! Honest! That's all!"

Surging forward Atlas began to choke him. His skin was cold to the touch, every time he wheezed small crystals and clouds formed in the air puffing around his face before dissipating.

"That's b-basically everyone you idiot! I don't care how c-close we are! It's bad enough you let it slip where I was, but you told A-Andrew Ryan's son! You dip shit!"

"A- Al.._please_.." Poor Johnny licked his lips and let out a fit of coughs as his throat was released from Atlas's iron clad grip. "You g-gotta understand...he was so upset when he asked me a-and I didn't know what to say-what to do. I knew he w-wouldn't actually g-go find you so I just told him! Please Al! We've known each other for y-years, you don't gotta do this! You c-can't do this."

"I don't care Johnny. A rat is a rat, no m-matter who they are."

Johnny trembled, and later on Atlas would wonder if it was from the cold or the actual fear he could see in his eyes.  
"Please-...you loved me. Remember?" Johnny's tears barely fell past the corners of his eyes and those that did cluttered like misshapen snowflakes on his cheeks.

Atlas felt a knot composed of just barely suppressed emotions rise up in his throat, he was silently begging Johnny to stop, begging his own self not to cry.  
"N-not anymore..not like that. It can't be that way." Instantly Atlas regretted saying that as a look of pain flashed across Johnny's face.

"And why not, huh? You came down here and f-found someone else? S-someone new? Found t-them and j-just threw me to t-the dust.." Johnny's voice takes on a mocking tone. "Mr. Jack R-Ryan! Oh he's so fancy, so b-beautiful! Well w-what about me, Atlas?! What am I supposed to do? A-Am I not important anymore? You're j-just gonna kill me?! Well f-fuck you-"

Suddenly the entire freezer is deathly silent save for the whir of the fans. Johnny is shaking now, a fresh hand print on his cheek, and he dares not to talk.

"D-don't you _ever _talk about Jack like that. His name doesn't even g-get to leave your filthy mouth, do ya hear me? Why the hell can't you understand that you and I are no more! At least die with some dignity left instead of pissing your pants and crying!" Atlas's words spilled forth like a fountain freshly connected to all the malice he had been building up throughout the years of his life. He didn't exactly know how to accept the fact that the cause of his protective rage was Jack. It was unwarranted, like their love, and because of that small similarity he was okay with it.

"..Alright, g-go ahead. Go ahead you fucking t-traitor! When Jack f-finds out what you've been doing he's gonna regret ever meeting you. Just watch. This city's changed you, Al. It's gonna ruin you," Johnny was silent for a moment before locking his gaze with Atlas's. "It probably already has."

Those words shook Atlas to the core but he was damned if he was going to let Johnny know that.

"It's been nice having you as a friend. Goodbye John."

"I always thought we would go out together...Goodbye Atlas."

In the next fleeting second Johnny was loaded with bullets. His lifeless body slumped over in the chair. Atlas quietly made his way to the frozen corpse and before he can stop himself he places a kiss on Johnny's lips whispering sullenly against them, "I love you."

Placing his gun back in the holster he walks out of the room the stagnant air warming him immediately. He left the door wide open as he turns towards the man guarding it. "Need to clean up in there." The guard nods moving inside the open doorway and pausing. "Your dad says he wants you to see him in his office. Should be in there now."  
The large lump of man says in a husky, almost disinterested, voice. "Alright. Thanks." Atlas sighs as he rubs his arms to warm himself more.

He walked the length of the tunnel connecting the fisheries and the hideout quietly. Johnny's last words stuck with him.

_"When Jack finds out what you've been doing...He's gonna regret ever meeting you.." _What if he did? No doubt he'd be mad...but would he really regret meeting Atlas? Atlas didn't know if he'd be able to live with himself if Jack ever told him that. He was the best thing to happen to him since he had came down into this shit hole, he couldn't afford to lose him; it'd drive him mad.

His work boots clanked against the metal panels as he kept on. His paced quickened as his thoughts began to fill up with the '_What ifs' _that could come from Jack finding out. He hated the ideas that surface. They uncovered the vague truth that Atlas didn't want to recognize; his secret dealings could cost him his beloved Jack. He would be so disappointed, so heartbroken. Atlas had made a lot of people upset before but he didn't think he'd be able to take it if Jack was added to that list.

"Whatever," He mumbled. "He's smart but he's not _that _smart. There's nothing to worry about."

Finally he reached the end of the passage, the mouth of the "cave" widening into an entire main area. Men of all ages, races, and sizes worked diligently carrying different crates of smuggled goods. Movies, authentic tobacco, food-you name it, it was there. One of the men passed Atlas with a friendly tip of his chin and Atlas returned the gesture. Peach Wilkins he thought was the man's name. One of his father's friends or "associates". He didn't really know or care. He had his own plans that completely differed from basic smuggling that consisted of daily basis. He preferred the least amount of socialization with the smugglers as possible. Not that he felt that they were under him, but that they simply did manifest enough importance with their existence for Atlas to give them much more than first thought, much less as second one. They were good men though. In his opinion anyone who was working towards his father's cause was a good person.

It didn't take him long to reach his father's office and he was glad when he did; he was starting to overthink the whole situation that may, or may not, soon bubble over with Jack and overthinking was never good for anyone, even Atlas.

Atlas knocked on the door and patiently waited for his father's routine yell questioning who was bothering to disturb him to which Atlas answered "Ah, it's me, Atlas."

"Son! Yeah, come on in!" As soon as he opened the door Atlas was welcomed by the warm smell of fresh cigar smoke. "Come on, hurry in! I wanna hear how it went." Frank chuckled and motioned excitedly for him to close the door. Just as Atlas suspected there was a cigar clamped between his teeth and little juts of smoke puffed out from the opposite the end.

Rubbing the back of his neck he settled down into the chair facing Frank's desk.

"So...?" his father prompted impatiently whilst looking expectantly at him.

"Ah- you know, same old same old.

Frank gave him a disbelieving, or was it disapproving?- look. "What? Waddya mean 'same old same old'?"

Atlas sighs, "Exactly like I said, dad. Same old same old. Johnny pissed his pants and cried and begged me not to do it."

Frank huffed at that. "He didn't say anything that might have.. bothered you? Made you uneasy? You two had been friends for years, Al. Way before you came down here. Shit-the only reason he got down here was because you begged me to bring him along. You're tellin' me all of a sudden you can murder the guy in cold blood and _nothing _exciting happened out of it?"

"Well..."

"Well _what_? What'd he say." It wasn't a question this time. His father's tone had grown serious. There was no more beating around the bush.

"He just- he said some things. Crazy things. I don't really-" He was cut off immediately.

"Tell me what he said."

Atlas rubbed his hands on his thighs. They were sweaty, a physical sign that his nerves were a mess.

"It was about me. He..he said I changed. Said the city ruined me..."

Johnny's last words were burned into the back of his skull, it gave him a headache to think about it. _"This city's changed you, Al. It's gonna **ruin** you..Probably already has."_

His father put out his cigar and stood up. He rounded his desk to stand behind Atlas, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Son, you didn't change." he sighed "You..._adapted. _The Atlas that you were before coming here wouldn't have survived. You did what you had to do, and now look at you!" Frank's tone took a grand change. He walked to the window facing the city and sweeps his hand across motioning to his many businesses scattered across Rapture. "All of this is yours! You can have anything and _any one_ you want!"

Atlas cradled his head with his hand and turned away from his father, his gaze glued to the family picture adjacent to him. He was so young then, about nine or ten if he remembered correctly. His mother looked so frail. He remembered when it was painted, just a few weeks before they came down to Rapture.

* * *

_She had been so upset about the idea of living underwater. Initially his father wasn't going to tell her, just try and surprise her but when Peach reminded him that, that may be the worst idea he's ever had Frank reconsidered it._

_"Where? Rapture?! An underwater city?! Are you even kidding me Frank?" Atlas's mother practically screeched. _

_"Sweetheart, listen-"_

_"No! Do not sweetheart me Frank! I have had enough of your shit! You're a madman! A con! I can't take bein' married to a con no more Frank! I can't!" She huffed and puffed as she struggled to take off her ring. Frank starred at her in astonished bewilderment._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm done! We're done! I can't do this!"_

_"But I have everything planned out! Ryan's supposed to send a security man to brief us tomorrow night and then we can go! Me, you, an' Al! It'll be perfect for us. It's just what we need!"_

_"Just what we need?! Frank, this place is underwater! Under the sea! How could we possibly live there? How is this good for us?"_

_Atlas watched the scene from the kitchen without so much as a breath breathed too loudly. He was intrigued, though not by his parents arguing. God no, that was a staple for their household. An everyday occurrence. What he was interested by was the underwater city they were talking about. Rapture. It sounded magical, whimsical, like something out of a fairy tale._

_He turns excitedly to his friend Johnny, who was too busy playing with his toys to worry about what was going on. "John! Did you hear them?"_

_Johnny, preoccupied with the current car race going on in front of him only half-nodded and gave an offhand reply. "Yeah, sounds cool."_

_Atlas, clearly upset with his nonchalance, snatches the toys away from him._

_"Hey! I was-"_

_"Shut up! Listen..." Atlas pointed to the living room where his parents were still arguing._

_"...We can't live like that, Frank. What about the health risks? Al won't get any sunlight, what'll happen to him?"_

_"It's fine! With today's modern technology we'll all be fine!"_

_Moira rolled her eyes at this as she finally stood from the couch, her hand shaking as she takes off her wedding band. "Here." It lies in her dainty palm, faintly winking at Frank._

_"W-what are ya doin'?"_

_Nothing. Atlas nor John understood the gravity of Moira's hand being insistently shoved just inches from Frank's chest. All they could wonder was why she was so distraught? An underwater city sounded cool!_

_"Moira? Come on sweetheart. It doesn't have to be like this! Maybe this is what we need! Rapture can help-"_

_"Goddammit Frank! Enough about Rapture! I'm not going with you! I am leaving you!"_

_Frank was shocked by her sudden outburst of harsh words. Atlas and Johnny had stopped playing long ago and were now watching from the corner of the doorway, listening intently. They knew what leaving meant. They knew that sometimes leaving meant that you never came back. _

_"Leaving..? You can't just leave! You have a child! And we're taking care of another kid that isn't even ours!" At the mention of himself Johnny perks up and Frank, as if just realizing what he's said, suddenly tones his voice down to a harsh whisper. "And just what are we going to do with Johnny? Are you going to keep him?"_

_Though he was whispering Johnny and Atlas could still hear Frank's words. The two just stared at each other at the mention of being separated. "What are we gonna do..?" Johnny looked nervous, playing with his hands and glancing nervously at Atlas's parents. "Where do you think they'll send me?"_

_"Don't worry," Atlas chides. "Do you really think they'll just leave you behind? You have to stay with us, remember? Your mom can't take care of you so they definitely won't send you back there. Now shh! Listen." And he directed both of their attention back to the ongoing conversation._

_"Well..no. He can go with you. He can take my place. Anyways Alice wouldn't mind. She can't keep him and he's been with us this long." She hesitates for a second._  
_"Should we tell them?" Frank nods. "Boys! Come in here for a second."_

_At their cue both Atlas and Johnny come running into the living room, acting casual as if they hadn't just witnessed the entire argument play out._

_"Yeah dad? What is it." With a sigh Frank sits on the couch and pats the empty space beside him. Moira stands in front of them, arms crossed as she nervously chews her nails._

_"What's going on?" Johnny asks, feigning ignorance._

_"Well, uh, boys..." Frank looks like he's on the verge of tears. "We're uh...we're moving!"_

_"...Where?" They ask in unison._

_"Rapture! It's this nice, happy, underwater city. And me, Atlas, and you too Johnny, we're all going!"_

_Atlas gazed from his fathers forced smile to his mothers scornful expression. "And mom isn't?" At the mention of herself she immediately walks to Atlas, sitting beside him and holding his hand._

_"Atlas...mommy loves you, very much, but no, I'm not going. This entire thing is idiotic and insane and..." She calms herself, taking deep breaths as the grip on Atlas's hand grows slightly tighter. "Mommy won't be going..." She trails off and her eyes become glassy. She sniffles. "But just know I love you."_

_Atlas was shocked to say the least. Everything after that passed by in a huge blur. More shouting, his mother crying, saying she would come for her things tomorrow. She wouldn't be seeing them off, and as soon as she left they were rushed into packing up their things. Toys and books weren't allowed in their new home and so they were forced to leave them behind. Only their clothes and shoes were necessary, dad said._

_"Don't worry! We can buy new toys when we get their! Better toys." Hearing this Johnny and Atlas perked up, actually excited to see this new place._

_"Is it really underwater, dad?" Atlas inquired. _

_"Yeah Mr. Frank," Johnny piped in. "Is it really underwater? What's it like?"_

_"Well the faster you two hurry on up and sleep, the faster we can see it!" Hearing this the two young boys laughed with giddiness and were soon fast asleep._

_That night Atlas dreamed about swimming with Johnny and his dad. Dolphins and sharks and schools of fish floated all around them while the water shimmered on their faces. Everything was beautiful and content. He could see Rapture beneath him, people of all ages walking around, doing errands, talking, gossiping. Without warning, a large black mass floated above him and blocked out the sun. The shimmering was gone and replaced with a rusted hue. Everything was red, evil, and dark. His dad and Johnny were gone, Atlas was alone. He felt cold and scared, the black mass coming closer and closer. He tried to scream but no sound would come out. He felt like he was suffocating, his entire world fading into darkness..._

_Abruptly he had awakened. In his half-roused mind he couldn't make any telling features that would comfort him with the knowledge of knowing where he was. All he could tell was he was in some sort of...pod? His dad was there, so was Johnny and another man that he doesn't recognize. He was a tall, slim, and somewhat old looking guy. Not too old, though, maybe just a few years older than his dad. He looked friendly, inviting even, and he and his dad seemed to be engaged in a very serious conversation. It was because of this intense exchange of words that Frank hadn't noticed Atlas was up until he was standing at the window._

_"Ah, son, you're awake! How do you feel?"_

_Atlas yawned still drowsily disorientated from his dream, "Tired. Do you have my inhaler? I can't really breathe..."_

_"Mhm," the unknown man chimed in. "Asthma. My son had the exact same problem. It's nice to meet you, young man. I am Andrew Ryan, and welcome...to Rapture!" he makes a grand sweep and gestures outside the window. Though it was clearly still under construction what structures that were finished were breathtaking. Amazed by the view Atlas began shaking Johnny, telling him to "Get up! Wake up!"_

_Irritated at being woke up Johnny angrily rubbed his eyes but as soon as he saw what was going on outside the window he thought he might need to take a hefty pull from Atlas's inhaler as well. Rapture was stunning. _

_"Wow..." the pair exclaimed together, Frank and Mr. Ryan chuckling behind them._

_"Beautiful, isn't it boys? Just think, someday you too can do something this great."_

* * *

Frank notices his son staring at his mothers portrait. "Your mother would be very proud of you, son. I know I am."  
At this Atlas smiles. "Yeah, thanks dad. I think I'll be going, I'll see you later. Don't work too late." He stands up and stretches, his joints popping as he fakes an exasperated yawn.

"Don't worry about your old man. Jesus, Al, I'm not that old.." Frank trails off into an upset frown. Making his way towards the door Atlas laughs, but his father's face grows solemn.

"Oh! Before you go, are there any special requests for Johnny's burial?"

Atlas stops in his tracks, nearly forgetting his reason for being here.

Johnny was dead.

He was going to be buried soon.

He wasn't coming back.

His best friend in the entire fucking world was dead and he, Atlas, killed him.

He was a fucking monster. Johnny was right. He was ruined.

All he could think was that he had to leave. He had to escape the insistent eyes of his father that had been not too long ago prying for this very rush of emotions. Away from the nosy workers that were casting side ways glances over their shoulders and tossing taunting whispers to each of their passing co-workers. Jesus fucking Christ he had to get out of here. The knot that had twisted into his throat earlier reappeared but this time it was earnestly growing with the threat of Atlas emptying his surging emotions in one heap of sick.

"I- I can't. I really need to-I really need to go."

"Al? Al! Where are you going?" Frank shouted. Atlas didn't have time to analyze his father but there was an unmistakable enjoyment in Frank's voice. Atlas couldn't blame his father. He was a con man. His career and his passion had rewarded him with a sinister joy in the evident devastation of others. Even his own son.

"I just- I need to get out of here." Atlas stuttered before taking off down the path from once he had came.

He was running.

Running from his lies.

Running from the man he had become that he had not realized until in that moment was such an avid, near disgustingly perfect, reflection of his father.

And running from Johnny.


End file.
